1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a surface panel that is installed so as to cover a display, a display unit, an on-vehicle display device, and an instrument panel.
2. Background Art
Vehicle instrument panels are equipped with a display for displaying a speedometer, an engine tachometer, a fuel meter, etc. at a position suitable for the line of sight of a driver.
If an image displayed on the display installed in the instrument panel is projected onto a windshield, an image corresponding to the image of the display appears in a field of view of the driver who is looking at a scene ahead of the vehicle through the windshield and may obstruct his or her driving.
In view of the above, conventionally, a windshield-side peripheral portion of the display is provided with a meter hood so that an image of the display is not projected onto the windshield (refer to Patent document JP-A-2009-248846). The meter hood serves as a visor of the display and interrupts light going from the display to the windshield, as a result of which an image of the display is not projected in a field of view of the driver and hence a clear field of view is secured.
It has been studied to lower the degree of projection of an image of the display onto a windshield by disposing a light guide film in front of the display and having light emitted from the display pass through the light guide film.